minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton.Exe
One time, i had a newly created world, i started gathering resources as normal. I crafted some tools, i killed cows to get some food. I made a small shelter too. I explored the world for a few minutes. Then that's when something unusual happened, i saw a figure in the distance, it was a skeleton with it's back turned. It was super weird since skeletons don't spawn in the day, what made it weirder is that the skeleton wasn't burning. I tried to get closer to it. Suddenly, it turns around. It reveals it's terrifying face, it had blood dripping out from it's eyes. I started attacking it. It made ghasts noise, suddenly it charges at me, it didn't shoot me with it's bow but it crashed me. Suddenly my screen said in a red bloody text "YOU DIED" my laptop turned off for 15 minutes. I turned it on again, everything was working fine but there was a folder that said Skeleton.Exe. I clicked on it. What i saw was some horrifying pictures with the same skeleton before with the bloody eyes. Other images include some realistic blood,guts and some other organs. Every picture was similar with the skeleton and the bloody organs. But there was only one picture in it that i hadn't looked at. When i clicked on it it said "I am coming" i was more scared than ever. When i checked my Minecraft again, it's icon was the skeleton's face, with the same bloody eyes and it the title said Skeleton.Exe instead of Minecraft. I was scared to click it but i did, it's menu screen had a black background, it also had the Minecraft music reversed, and instead of the Minecraft text, it said "Skeleton.Exe" there was only one button on the menu screen, and it said "Play or die" and the button was covered in blood. I didn't wanna die so i clicked on it. When i clicked on it it brought me to s world instantly without selecting. When the world was loaded up, it was the same world that i was playing on before. everything was normal. There wasn't any blood and any skeletons that had bloody eyes. I was uneasy that something horrible might happen. But i just started gathering resources as normal once again, i tried to keep an eye out for anything weird. Later on, i saw the same skeleton in the same time i saw him before. I also had all the same resources when i saw him. This time, i tried to quit before he would turn around. But it was too late, it had turned around but surprisingly, it didn't kill me. But it said in the chat with no name "Say goodbye to your laptop" then my Minecraft crashed. When it crashed, all my apps icons turned into the skeleton and then the titles also said Skeleton.Exe, my background turned into black as well. I tried to off the my laptop and surprisingly it worked, but after i off the computer and tried to open it again, it didn't open up forever. This day i have bought a new laptop but i had never played Minecraft ever again after the terrifying encounter. Category:Monster Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Skeleton Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Wall of Text